digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Lilithmon (Mighty Squadron)
Lilithmon is a Digimon sorceress bent on interdimensional domination. Having conquered many worlds during her service to Tactimon, Lilithmon was defeated by Seraphimon during her failed invasion of Earth. Imprisoned in a space dumpster by the sage, Lilithmon was cast into space where she would float for ten thousand years before arcing back to the moon. Once freed, she & her minions reclaim their headquarters & start a second campaign on Earth to defeat Seraphimon & take the planet for Tactimon. As before, Lilithmon is met with Seraphimon's DigiDestined, six teens that are determined to stop her advances on the planet. Focusing her attacks on the city of Tokyo, Lilithmon is determined to stop the only forces that can stand in her way. After countless defeats by Seraphimon's warriors, Tactimon ascends on Lilithmon's palace & takes over operations on the moon. Sealing the sorceress away once again in a dumpster, Lilithmon is cast off again. While Tactimon attempts to destroy the DigiDestined in her absence, Lilithmon is able to return & with the assistance of her loyal servant Wisemon, the queen creates a love draft that makes Tactimon fall in love with her. Marrying her Lord, Lilithmon & Tactimon form an evil alliance & attempt to destroy the Earth together. While they make very few advances on the planet, Lilithmon & Tactimon are soon ousted by their rivals in the United Alliance of Evil; the Machine Empire. Fleeing destruction by King Drasil & his Hagurumon, the pair go into hiding until they manage to destroy the Empire with a bomb. Reoccupying the moon, Lilithmon & Tactimon end their quest against the DigiDestined, allowing other agents of the Alliance have their hand at it. Biography Early Life Lilithmon is a female humanoid Digimon who was born to the digital warlord & warlock Barbamon, a feared conqueror of worlds. Along with her brother, SkullSatamon, Lilithmon was raised to embrace the practices of evil & dabbled into the art of dark magic. Crafting for herself a scepter through which to channel her evil, Lilithmon joined the armies of the infamous Tactimon & proceeded to aid him in dimensional conquest. Gaining renown for the destruction she reeked on multiple dimensions, Lilithmon amassed a large army of Digimon & Claymon to serve her. During her reign of terror, she led a group of minions to conquer Earth, a planet populated by humans. Establishing a palace on the planet's moon, Lilithmon launched attacks against the world but her invasion was halted by the powerful sage called Seraphimon. A mighty wizard Digimon, Seraphimon & Lilithmon's servants & warriors had many confrontations; the pair built up a lasting competition as they won & lost battles. Lilithmon, seemingly admitting her failure, called for negotiations to be made between her camp & the warriors of Earth. Meeting with Seraphimon, Lilithmon revealed the depths of her treachery & trapped Seraphimon in a time warp. Before Seraphimon was gone, the wizard Digimon revealed he was prepared with his own fail safe. Conjuring up a space dumpster, Seraphimon sealed away Lilithmon & her chief aides & servants & cast them into space. Return to the Human World Lilithmon has been sealed in her dumpster for nearly 10,000 years before it found its way back to the moon. Not long after, a pair of curious astronauts stumble upon the strange container & break the seal that kept Lilithmon's evil at bay. Released from her prison, she destroys the dumpster & quickly sets her sights on Earth. Reoccupying her palace which had lay vacant for eons, Lilithmon sends her chief warrior, MadLeomon, to Earth to lay siege to the world. However, Lilithmon is met by her opponent Seraphimon, who manages to reestablish contact with Earth & gather new warriors. Beginning her second invasion of the planet, Lilithmon's Digimon are constantly defeated by Seraphimon's DigiDestined, mere humans who wield the mighty DigiMemories. While Lilithmon largely relies on Digimon created by her loyal minion Wisemon or with the help of other mystic allies such as Woemon or Apocalymon, her master plan is to create a sixth DigiDestined to combat Seraphimon's warriors. Having long ago come into the possession of a sixth DigiMemory, Lilithmon selects a new friend of the DigiDestined to become her DigiDestined, Alexander. While this DigiDestined proves effective for a time, she proves unable to control him & her control over him is countered by the DigiDestined, who turns him to their cause. Finding herself defeated at every turn, Lilithmon is horrified when a storm of dark energy begins to erupt throughout surrounding space. Enter Tactimon The storm, a manifestation of Tactimon's power, ends when the master of evil takes up residence in the Palace's Chamber of Command. Disgusted with Lilithmon's performance & her inability to conquer the Earth after several DigiMillennia, Tactimon returns to destroy Seraphimon once & for all. Sealing her away once more in a space dumpster, Lilithmon is cast back out into the void only to return less than a year later to find Tactimon having just as much trouble as she had. Secretly entering the palace, she is able to reach her loyal henchman Wisemon who restores her to normal size & crafts a love potion that will make Tactimon fall in love with her. After applying Wisemon's youth serum, the revitalized sorceress will fall in love with Tactimon herself & wed the Lord of Evil. Joining forces, the pair continue to bombard the DigiDestined together, meeting with failure each time. Evil Union Following Lilithmon's marriage to Tactimon, her brother SkullSatamon arrives at the moon palace to add his sword to their fight against the DigiDestined; much to the chagrin of Tactimon. Not long after SkullSatamon's arrival on the moon, his father Barbamon comes to criticize his daughter's choice in men. Attempting to upstage Tactimon in conquering the Earth, Barbamon does manage to reverse time on the planet & render the DigiDestined as children. Despite the aide of SkullSatamon, whose contributions include bringing a flock of Karatenmon & Lilithmon's spy Mia, the moon-based villains continue to fail. Lilithmon & Tactimon finally manage to score a victory against the DigiDestined during their third year of attempting to conquer Earth. With the aide of MadLeomon & SkullSatamon, Lilithmon & Tactimon lead a campaign that sees the destruction of the DigiMemories & Seraphimon's Command Center. However, their purpose for destroying the Command Center is to get their hands on the Zeo Crystal, & it is lost to the DigiDestined. Seraphimon manages to establish a new base soon after. Movie Joining Tactimon along with their lackeys MadLeomon & Oinkmon in tow, they slip into Earth when Tactimon realizes that a Hyperlock Chamber had surfaced in Tokyo. Despite her disgust & reservations, Tactimon frees the prisoner, revealing him to be the legendary villain Oozemon, whom she immediately takes a liking to, referring to him as a 'real man'. However, when Oozemon returns & it turns out he hadn't destroyed the DigiDestined, Tactimon begins to berate Oozemon, which does not sit too well with the evil tyrant. Tactimon & Lilithmon are overpowered by Oozemon, & he miniaturizes them, trapping them in a snow globe, leaving Oozemon with the moon base & lackeys to do as he pleases. However, when things begin to turn around for the DigiDestined, Lilithmon & Tactimon cheer the DigiDestined on, knowing full well that destruction is to come to Oozemon for crossing the DigiDestined. Rise of the Machine Empire Lilithmon & Tactimon's celebration is short lived when they & their servants flee to live in refuge with Barbamon during the invasion of the Machine Empire, who appear as a threatening force at the time, though after being defeated by the DigiDestined themselves, the Empire is destroyed by Lilithmon & Tactimon thanks to a bomb left in the disguise of a present. Turbo While Lilithmon & Tactimon are not seen in the series itself, they do appear in Turbo: A Digimon Movie, where it seems that they have regained control of the Moon. Lilithmon makes her appearance when Mermaimon phones her & asks her on how to defeat the DigiDestined. She replies to Mermaimon with a laugh, saying that if she knows that she won't have to be listening to Tactimon's snoring, & that she must run from them.